Vusya, el cuarto anillo
by Kalendil
Summary: La antigua comunidad, con nuevos integrantes, se vuelve a juntar para empezar una nueva y peligrosa aventura!!
1. Rumores del Pasado

Para que esta historia pueda ser contada tuve que cambiar el final de El Señor de los Anillos haciendo que ni Galadriel, Frodo y Bilbo Bolsón y Gandalf hayan abandonado la Tierra Media. Merry, Pippin, Frodo y Sam tampoco tienen ningún rol en La Comarca, ejemplo: Frodo no es nombrado alcalde. Los lugares y personajes están basados en los libros por lo tanto Haldir se encuentra en Lorien  
  
Nombre de la historia: Vusya, el cuarto anillo  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Capítulo uno: rumores del pasado.  
  
Hace un hermoso día de otoño en Gondor, todos los árboles ya casi perdieron sus hojas gracias al suave viento que corre, haciendo que la ciudad se cubra de amarillo y marrón. Apenas empezaba a depuntar el sol cuando se oye sonar a lo lejos un cuerno de una de las torres de vigilancia advirtiendo que alguien estaba llegando a la ciudad. Se oyen ruidos de cascos de caballo pero solo se puede divisar un blanco resplandor irradiado tanto por la bestia como por el jinete. Las majestuosas puertas de las ciudad, echas por lo enanos luego de la Guerra del Anillo, se abren para darle la bienvenida al recién llegado. El Rey Elessar junto con la Reina Arwen Undómiel salen a recibirlo.  
  
¡Mithrandil! ¡Mithrandil!, que alegría verte denuevo, hace ya mucho tiempo que no venías por acá - dijo Aragorn al abrazar a Gandalf - pero es algo que ya no debiera sorprenderme debido a los largos años de amistad que llevamos. Pues bien, pasa por favor; el desayuno ya esta casi listo, supongo que tendrás hambre luego de tanto recorrido. Además me pondrás al tanto de donde has estado.  
  
Dejando atrás el camino entraron al palacio. Las salas eran amplias y muy luminosas; habían vuelto a recobrar el antiguo esplendor. Se sentaron en una larga mesa en el salón principal en donde estuvieron charlando largas horas de las distintas cosas de las que tuvieron que encargarse luego de la sombra. Pasó la mañana y con ella la tarde y ya se acercaba la noche cuando Aragorn cayó en la cuenta de que Gandalf no había dicho nada sobre la razón por la que se encontraba en la ciudad.  
  
Pues bien - dijo Aragorn - veo que has estado ocupado y por ello te perdono tu ausentismo, pero dime ¿qué te trae por Minas Tirith?, ¿algún asunto en particular o solo vienes a descansar un poco de tus idas y venidas por la Tierra Media? A decir verdad, un poco de las dos cosas - dijo Gandalf mirando fijamente en los ojos de Aragorn, pero antes eh de descansar un poco, porque este asunto requiere de que nos encontremos en las mejores condiciones posibles para poder hallar la mejor solución. Nos encontraremos mañana al alba en el jardín del Árbol Blanco y nos reuniremos nosotros dos o, si la Reina Arwen también quiere hacerlo, puede participar, pero nadie más. Siento que te hayas bajo una gran agitación - dijo Arwen lentamente - iré a la reunión. Entonces hasta mañana, amigo mío - dijo Aragorn ya levantándose de la mesa - espero que encuentres descanso esta noche.  
  
Y así se despidieron ese día.  
  
El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, en el palacio se escuchan pasos que se dirigen al lugar fijado.  
  
Ahora que nos encontramos solos - empezó diciendo Gandalf luego de que los tres se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera - podremos hablar de algo que me tiene sumamente preocupado. Recordarán que ayer les conté que con el Señor Elrond y la Dama Galadriel tuvimos que resolver un problema y que estaba relacionado con los tres anillos de los elfos. Como se acordarán yo era el guardián del anillo Narya... - Al decir estas palabras Aragorn miró sorprendido al mago pensando para sus adentros "¿cómo que era el guardián? - Se muy bien lo que estas pensando Aragorn - levantó el brazo izquierdo dejando en descubierto su mano y revelando que ya no tenia el anillo. ¿Pero que a pasado? ¿cómo puede ser que ya no seas el cuidador de uno de los anillos de los elfos?, y si no eres tú ¿quién es ahora el que lo tiene? - Aragorn no podía contenerse de hacer muchas preguntas ya que se encontraba muy confundido ¿cómo era posible que Gandalf ya no tuviera en su poder el anillo recibido de Círdan?. Antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer ésta pregunta Gandalf lo interrumpió diciendo - Pues bien, cual de todas las preguntas que me has hecho eh de responder primero? - dijo mirándolo cálidamente a los ojos. Discúlpame, creo que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo con Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin algunas de sus costumbres se ha de haber pegado, - dijo Aragorn gesticulando una leve sonrisa - por favor, continua con los que estabas contándonos. Como te decía, junto con Elrond y Galadriel tuvimos que alejarnos un tiempo para poder descifrar que hacer con los tres anillos: Narya, Vilya y Nenya; estos anillos se encontraban bajo la influencia maligna del Anillo Único y al ser este destruido creímos que lo único que podía pasar era que fueran disminuyendo en poder. Para sorpresa nuestra esto no fue así sino que todo lo contrario, día a día se sentía en ellos una fuerza que crecía. No te preocupes Arwen, tu padre ya no corre peligro - dijo Gandalf ya que veía en la cara de la Reina una fuerte expresión de angustia - sin embargo....  
  
( Flash back a la reunión entre Elrond, Galadriel y Gandalf )  
  
Tarde de verano en Rivendel. Toda la ciudad se halla bajo la influencia de esta estación; alegres canciones por doquier que junto con el sonido de la cascada formaban un ambiente de pura alegría y armonía, sin embargo se veía a Elrond ir inquieto de un lado para otro siempre con la mirada perdida en el camino que llegaba a Lothlórien o se pasaba horas en la biblioteca leyendo viejos manuscritos. Luego de 3 días llegaron las personas que tanto él esperaba: la Dama Galadriel junto con Gandalf y una escolta de elfos comandados por Haldir.  
  
Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero - dijo Elrond mientras recibía a sus huéspedes - porque nos espera días muy largos y noches todavía peores - mientras decía esto los tres portadores intercambiaron miradas de preocupación - sin embargo hoy no hablaremos de nada, descansaremos y mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos en el mismo sitio donde tuvo lugar el último concilio.  
  
Galadriel, Gandalf y el resto de los recién llegados bajaron de sus caballos que fueron dejados en libertad para que pastaran por el campo.  
  
Ahora nosotros también descansaremos, comeremos y beberemos, porque ha sido un largo viaje, pero antes de que el sol vuelva a bajar por el horizonte saldremos otra vez para Lothlorien. Nuestras fronteras han quedado con muy poca protección y debemos volver cuanto antes, pero sólo si la Dama lo conciente - dijo Haldir que, recibiendo el consentimiento de Galadriel se retiro junto con el resto haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Ya al día siguiente se encontraron en el lugar y a la hora señalada el día anterior. Galadriel y Gandalf llegaron primero y luego entró Elrond con un viejo manuscrito en la mano derecha..  
  
Sabrán muy bien para que les pedí que vinieran - dijo Elrond con tono grave - ya que seguro que ustedes lo deben están sintiendo también. Los anillos están creciendo en poder y no disminuyendo como habíamos pensado que iba a pasar, la razón de esto y su significado es lo que tendremos que descifrar antes que sea algo que ya no podamos controlar. El problema es peor de lo que pensábamos. Estos últimos días pase muchas lunas y soles en la antigua biblioteca leyendo viejos manuscritos y esté último me ha dejado pensando por mucho tiempo.  
  
Lentamente abrió el pergamino frente a las miradas confundidas y pensativas de Galadriel y Gandalf. Poniéndose de pie comenzó a leer en tono suave pero firme.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
1600 Segunda Edad  
  
Temo que eh cometido un gran error. No tomé en cuenta las advertencias de Gil-galad y Elrond y eso ha sellado mi destino. Eh sido engañado por un ser llamado Annatar y descubrí tardíamente que no es otro que el espíritu personificado de Sauron. Gracias a la habilidad conseguida por Annatar pude forjar, con la ayuda de otros, 16 anillos mágicos de los cuales 4 son más poderosos que los demás y los hemos llamado Nenya, el anillo del agua; Narya, el anillo del fuego; Vilya, el anillo del aire y Vusya, el anillo de la tierra, uno por cada elemento. Sombría ah sido la tarde en la que me enteré de la creación del anillo único. Sauron el Impostor creó gracias a su magia un anillo que le dará control sobre todos los demás, sin embargo encuentro consuelo en saber que no podrá dominar mis 4 anillos debido a que no posee suficiente poder como para hacerlo. Eh aprendido, luego de largos años bajo su tutela, que para lograr que un anillo tuviera influencia sobre otro se necesita ser poseedor de un gran poder, y si bien se que él es poderoso, dudo que pueda lograrlo gracias a que son 4 anillos y que en el suyo a depositado una gran fuerza. Habiendo entregado otros nueve anillos a nueve Reyes de los Hombres y siete a los Señores Enanos su poder se haya muy dividido; y no tendrá suficiente fuerza para controlar a Nenya, Narya, Vilya y Vusya. Sin embargo, si este nefasto anillo es destruido no puedo saber con certeza que pasará; pues un gran poder será liberado y se intensificará en los que se hallen bajo su influencia. Tres de los anillos han sido entregados. Nenya ah sido confiado a la Dama Galadriel; Narya ah sido confiado a Cirdán y Vilya ah sido confiado ah Gil- galad. Vusya fue creado luego de que Annatar se fue de nuestras tierras por lo tanto se que no se ah enterado de su existencia y prefiero mantenerlo de ésta manera, se lo eh confiado a Eithon y le eh pedido que se marche y que no me dijese para donde iba por si alguna vez caigo bajo Sauron no haya manera de que lo encuentre. Si el Anillo Único es destruido temo por sus portadores y espero que puedan hallar la manera de protegerse.  
  
Celebrimbor ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Galadriel y Gandalf se hallaban estupefactos. Ninguno de los tres sabía de la existencia del cuarto anillo ni de lo que realmente significaba el poder que el Anillo Único obraba sobre ellos. Gracias a que eran seres poderosos pudieron mantenerse alejados del dominio de Sauron, pero ahora que el Anillo del Poder había sido destruido se estaban cumpliendo las palabras de Celebrimbor. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a decaer y si no encontraban una solución rápida ellos mismos se irían transformando en seres malignos. Un gran silencio rodeaba a los allí presentes; se podía sentir un clima de confusión y desconsuelo, hasta que Gandalf tomo la palabra.  
  
Me temo que la respuesta es muy simple, los anillos deben ser destruidos antes que comiencen a ejercer un terrible poder a través nuestro. Sin embargo nos encontramos ante el problema de el cuarto anillo. Qué ah sido de él y si Sauron lo descubrió antes de ser destruido no lo sabemos y debemos hacer algo al respecto; las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves si Vusya está incrementado su poder y su guardián cae bajo él, se podría estar formando un nuevo Señor Oscuro.  
  
Al decir estas palabras Galadriel cerró los ojos, su cara se hallaba mas pálida que de costumbre, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y comenzó a hablar lentamente  
  
Nenya ah sido un tesoro para mí, gracias a él eh podido mantener a mi amado reino Lórien bajo protección, ningún mal a cruzado nuestras fronteras y la belleza de mi bosque de oro es eterna. Pero ahora que tendrá que ser destruido todo se perderá. Lorien comenzará a corromperse - luego de decir estas palabras tuvo que tomar nuevamente aire para poder seguir hablando, pues le causaban gran dolor - sin embargo prefiero perder mi reino que la tierra en la que tantos años de alegría y en paz eh vivido, la Tierra Media. Entonces la decisión está tomada - dijo Elrond y en su voz había tristeza - los anillos serán destruidos. Y luego de que esto pase cabalgaré a Gondor y me reuniré con Aragorn - dijo Gandalf - pues debemos hacer algo con respecto al cuarto anillo.  
  
( Fin del Flash back )  
  
Aragorn y Arwen no podían sacarle los ojos de encima a Gandalf, se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, la idea de que un nuevo Señor Oscuro pudiera surgir les producía un gran estremecimiento y angustia.  
  
Vusya...., - dijo finalmente Aragorn tristemente y mirando hacia el suelo - debemos encontrarlo, no podemos correr el riesgo de creer que Sauron no ah sido capaz de saber de su existencia. ¿Qué aconsejas que hagamos Mithrandil? Tendremos que reunir una nueva comunidad y organizar una expedición para encontrar a Vusya - dijo Gandalf en tono imperativo - pero antes debemos convocar un nuevo Concilio que será celebrado en este mismo patio y así saber quienes serán los integrantes de esta tarea y entre todos encontrar el mejor camino para comenzar la búsqueda. Creo conveniente que del nuevo concilio este formado por los integrantes de la antigua comunidad así como también contar con la presencia de el Señor Elrond y la Dama Galdriel. Si tú Aragorn crees que otra persona pueda ser de ayuda, invítala a que asista; es un tema delicado y mientras más seamos el camino a seguir será mas claro.  
  
Sin decir mas palabras Aragorn se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a hacer todos los preparativos para que el Concilio se celebre lo más rápido posible.  
  
Fin del Primer Capítulo  
  
Adelantos del nuevo capítulo  
  
Aparecerán más personajes como los hobbits, Legolas, Gimli y un par más  
  
Guía de nombres menos conocidos  
  
Annatar: nombre tomado por Sauron luego de que Morgoth fue desterrado  
de la Tierra Media. Celebrimbor: uno de los más importantes personajes en la creación de los  
anillos de los Elfos. Eithon: personaje ficticio creado para ser el portador del cuarto anillo.  
  
Raza: Elfo. Vusya: nombre del cuarto anillo inventado para que exista esta historia.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE ACEPTA TODO TIPO DE CRÍTICA!!!!!!! 


	2. Reunión revelada

Capítulo 2: numerosos reencuentros  
  
Luego de la reunión entre Gandalf, Arwen y Aragorn se acordó que se iba a convocar un nuevo concilio pero que esta vez tendría lugar en Minas Tirith. Para ello Aragorn mando mensajeros a las distintas regiones de la Tierra Media para avisarles y pedirles presencia a los que iban a formar parte de el mismo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
La Comarca  
  
Como todas las noches en La Comarca se podía encontrar a Sam, Merry, Frodo y Pippin en la taberna "El Dragón Verde" disfrutando de un buen vaso de cerveza de las auténticas 1420 y fumando pipa. El ambiente era de fiesta como solía pasar en los lugares de reunión de los hobbits, canciones por doquier y alguna que otra historia que siempre les pedían a estos 4 hobbits que cuenten. Al terminar la noche se despidieron cantando por última vez la famosa canción de la cerveza, como a ellos les gustaba llamarla:  
  
¡Ho! ¡Ho! ¡Ho! A la botella acudo  
  
para curar el corazón y ahogar las penas,  
  
La lluvia puede caer, el viento puede soplar  
  
y aún tengo que recorrer muchas millas  
  
pero me acostaré al pie de un árbol alto  
  
y dejaré que las nubes naveguen en el cielo.  
  
y entre risas y aplausos dejaron el lugar dirigiéndose cada uno para su casa. Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una encrucijada.  
  
Bueno amigos, que tengan una buena noche - dijo Merry saludando a Sam y a Frodo que tenían que doblar a la derecha para llegar a Bolsón Cerrado.  
  
Y tú también Merry - respondió Frodo y luego mirando a Pippin dijo - Pippin, ¿te encuentras bien?.  
  
Si Frodo, ¡estoy de mil maravillas!, solo creo que me deje llevar un poco mas de la cuenta con la canción de hoy. Pero podría estar mejor si el piso se dejara de mover un poco.  
  
Merry, Sam y Frodo estallaron en una carcajada.  
  
No se preocupen por nosotros, ¡llegaremos bien a casa! - dijo Merry.  
  
Se despidieron y Frodo y Sam se dirigieron para Bolsón Cerrado mientras que Merry y Pippin partieron hacia Los Gamos. Mientras se alejaban Sam escuchó que Merry decia - ¡Tratá de caminar derecho Pip, que a este ritmo vamos a llegar mañana a la tarde!!. Luego de unos minutos de caminar llegaron y notaron que la luz de la sala estaba prendida. Abrieron la puerta y entraron al hall., desde allí Sam notó que había un pergamino cerrado con grandes sellos negros sobre la mesa de la sala principal y junto a él una nota. Se acercó para ver más de cerca y agarró y leyó la nota que era para él escrita por Rosita:  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Querido Sam:  
  
Mas o menos una hora después que se fueron llegó en el correo de la tarde este Pergamino que esta dirigido para Frodo y para vos, y por los sellos que lleva encima me atrevería a decir que viene de parte del Rey o como a vos te gusta llamarlo Trancos.  
  
Elanor se portó de lo mas bien y me pidió que te mande un beso antes de que se fuera a dormir.  
  
Tu Rosita  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mire Señor Frodo - dijo Sam en vos baja para no despertar a nadie - llegó un mensaje de Trancos. Me pregunto que dirá.  
  
Solo hay una forma de saberlo Sam - dijo Frodo mientras bostezaba -se que no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche si no lo leemos antes de irnos a dormir.  
  
Delicadamente Sam despegó los sellos y fue desenrollando lentamente el pergamino y como habían predicho el mensaje venía departe del Rey Elessar. Estaba escrito en dos columnas con hermosas letras de plata sobre un fondo negro. Una de las columnas estaba escrita en Lenguaje Oestron mientras que la otra columna estaba escrita en la lengua Sindarin. Una vez que termino de desplegarlo comenzó a leer  
  
"Elessar Aragorn Telcontar Arathornsson el Rey Piedra de Elfo de Gondor y Señor de las Tierras del Oeste pide a sus amigos del lejano país de La Comarca Maese Frodo Bolsón y Maese Samsagaz Gamyi, Maese Meriadoc Brandigamo, caballero de Rohan y Maese Peregrin Tuk, caballero de Gondor, que partan cuanto antes para Minas Tirith. Ha surgido un asunto de suma importancia y pide que estén presentes en el Concilio que tendrá lugar en esa ciudad el día 24 de Abril o el 13 de Abril según el Calendario de la Comarca".- Sam termino estas últimas palabras casi como un susurro.  
  
¿Qué haremos Señor Frodo?, ¿Cómo haré para que Rosa entienda que tengo que volver a irme por un tiempo? - dijo Sam cuya voz era una mezcla de preocupación y angustia - porque no me gusta la idea de tener que irme y dejar a Rosa y a la pequeña Elanor solas pero por lo que parece es una asunto importante y debo estar presente, si usted entiende lo que quiero decir.  
  
Si Sam, entiendo lo que quieres decir, estas como partido en dos - dijo Frodo mirándolo cálidamente a los ojos - pero sin embargo ya tomaste tu decisión. En cómo se lo explicaras a Rosa no te puedo ayudar pero tienes lo que queda de la noche para pensarlo, porque mañana a primera hora tendremos que prepararnos eh ir a buscar a Merry y Pippin para contarles la situación. Nos queda menos de un mes para el Concilio y el camino es largo.  
  
Y así se fueron a dormir, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. El sol asomó, como la mayoría de los días de otoño, tras una fina capa de nubes color gris claro. A primera hora de la mañana comenzó el movimiento en Bolsón Cerrado y antes de que Sam y Frodo pongan la marmita en la chimenea para tomar el té se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Mientras Sam terminaba de poner en la mesa todo lo necesario para el desayuno Frodo fue a abrí la puerta y al hacerlo se llevo una gran sopresa, se encontró de cara con dos hobbits vestidos en brillantes armaduras. Uno de ellos de color verde y blanco con el emblema de Rohan mientras que el otro llevaba una armadura plateada y negra con un árbol blanco dibujado finamente en el centro.  
  
¡Merry! ¡Pippin!, que sorpresa. - dijo Frodo al verlos - Por lo que veo ustedes también recibieron el mismo mensaje que nosotros. Pippin - y al decir estas palabras se le dibujo una sonrisa pícara en la cara - ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
Mejor Frodo, mejor; ya se me paso el dolor de cabeza- - dijo poniéndose colorado - Aparte que luego de que con Merry leimos el pergamino ya se me había olvidado todo y comenzamos los preparativos para el viaje, porque yo siendo Caballero de Gondor - y al decir esto se irguió solemnemente - y Merry siendo Caballero de Rohan no podemos dejar de asistir.  
  
No, y nosotros tampoco. - exclamo Frodo - Pero pasen, estábamos a punto de tomar el primer desayuno y supongo que ustedes también se unirán a nosotros.  
  
¡Supones muy bien! - dijo Merry  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa los cuatro y comenzaron a discutir sobre que camino sería el mejor para llegar lo más rápido posible a Minas Tirith. Estuvieron un largo rato discutiendo cuando de repente entro Rosita con Elanor, que ya tenia un año, y se los quedo mirando sorprendida.  
  
¡Tío Merry!, ¡Tío Pippin! - exclamó Elanor.  
  
¡Hola Eli! - dijeron alegremente los dos mismo tiempo.  
  
Ven aquí y danos un gran abrazo - dijo Merry  
  
Y mientras la niña iba corriendo hasta ellos, Sam aprovechó la oportunidad y le pidió a Rosita que lo acompañe a la cocina. Allí le explicó todo lo que sucedía.  
  
Bueno - dijo Rosita con una triste mirada fijada en el suelo - si es tan importante como decís ve, pero regresa pronto a casa.  
  
Así lo haré. - dijo Sam y se abrazaron.  
  
Cuando volvieron a la sala en donde estaban todos reunidos Elanor corrió hacia su Papá quien la levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Papá - dijo la pequeña tristemente- ¿ez vedad que te vaz pod un tiempo?  
  
Si Eli - le respondió - el Rey me necesita, pero voy a estar devuelta pronto y si llego a pasar por Lothlórien voy a traerte una de tus flores así la conoces.  
  
Bueno - dijo Frodo luego de un breve tiempo - si queremos salir hoy mismo tenemos que empezar con los preparativos ya mismo.  
  
Cargaron en los poneys provisiones de sobra, ya que Pippin no quería que pase como en el último viaje que habían hecho, que no habían podido disfrutar de una comida "decente" en todo el trayecto como él decía. También ya sabían el camino a seguir el cual contaba con cinco tramos. Iban a pasar el Bosque Viejo hasta Bree, de allí agarraban el camino viejo del sur que llega a Rohan y luego hasta Edoras porque de ese lugar nacía un camino nuevo que unía las capitales de Rohan y Gondor.  
  
Muchos hobbits que por allí estaban salieron a despedirlos mientras ellos se alejaban cantando la canción que Bilbo les había enseñado años atrás, pero con un leve cambio hecho por Pippin para que sea mas adecuada.  
  
El camino sigue y sigue  
  
desde la puerta.  
  
El camino ha ido muy lejos  
  
y si es posible he de seguirlo  
  
recorriéndole con pie decidido  
  
hasta llegar a un camino más ancho  
  
donde se encuentran senderos y cursos  
  
y al encuentro de una nueva aventura en Minas Tirith  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Emyn Arnen - Ithilien  
  
El claro sonido de las trompetas que daban la bienvenida al nuevo Sol, costumbre que se tomo en todas las ciudades de Gondor luego de la desaparición de la Gran Sombra, despertaban a todos los habitantes de la ciudad con una dulce melodía. Éowyn se levantó silenciosamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el balcón en donde se quedo admirando el horizonte. Minutos más tarde unos brazos le rodearon suavemente la cintura y sintió un delicado beso en el cuello.  
  
Buenos días mi amor - le dijo Faramir susurrándole al oído.  
  
Ella lo miró de reojo y le respondió con las mismas palabras y juntos se unieron en una misma sonrisa. Delicadamente Faramir apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella y de esa manera quedaron contemplando el día que nacía. A lo lejos se veía llegar un caballo con su jinete en brillante armadura que llegaba a todo galope por el camino que se extendía hasta Minas Tirith. Faramir y Éowyn desviaron sus miradas fijándose en el individuo que estaba llegando a la ciudad y entendieron rápidamente que se trataba de un mensajero. Se preparan para recibirlo y se dirigieron a la sala principal, allí recibieron al mensajero, quien, al entregar el pergamino personalmente a Faramir, abandono el lugar dejándolos solos. Desplegó el pergamino y lo leyó en vos alta, en él se encontraba la petición de asistencia al concilio en Minas Tirith.  
  
Bueno, como se va a celebrar un concilio el asunto debe ser de suma importancia, deberé partir cuanto antes. - le dijo Faramir a Éowyn quien se lo quedo mirando y seriamente a la cara.  
  
Mas bien querrás decir que deberemos partir cuanto antes. - expresó en tono firme - Es mi deber y deseo saber que esta sucediendo.  
  
Entonces partiremos juntos mañana, pero antes tendremos que dejar a alguien a cargo de la ciudad. - Al decir estas palabras se quedo en silencio pensando hasta que recordó el nombre de aquel quien su vida había salvado no hace mucho tiempo y supo que era el hombre que estaba buscando, porque podía depositar en él toda su confianza.- Beregond... - susurró.  
  
Lo mandó a llamar y le dijo:  
  
Beregond, fielmente me has servido ya hace mucho tiempo y sin embargo aun sigo necesitando tu presencia. Mañana deberé partir junto con mi esposa hacia Minas Tirith por tiempo indeterminado y necesito que dirijas la ciudad en mi ausencia.  
  
Haré lo mejor que pueda mi Señor - dijo Beregond haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien, dejo en toda ti mi confianza.  
  
Mandaron a hacer todos los preparativos para a la primera hora del alba partir hacia la capital de Gondor.y así lo hicieron, pronto Faramir junto con Éowyn estarían llegando a la ciudad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Ithilien Sur  
  
Legolas se encontraba caminando entre los árboles y cantando a la mañana cuando llegó uno de sus sirvientes y le comentó que había llegado un mensaje y que había sido dejado sobre la chimenea de la sala principal en su pequeño palacio, ya que se había mudado a esa tierra un año después de la destrucción del anillo.  
  
Debe ser de Gimli - pensó, se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara y por los ojos hubo un breve relámpago de luz, ya que extrañaba a su mejor amigo y hacia tiempo que no lo veia - espero que no se le haya complicado la visita - porque pocos días atrás había recibido otro mensaje con la noticia de que lo iría a visitar en las próximas semanas, pero sin embargo no era de Gimli sino de Aragorn. Luego de leerlo atentamente sabia que no podía falta, pero sin embargo se le ocurrió que podría enviarle una nota a Gimli diciéndole de encontrarse antes, y así en el camino hacia Minas Tirith saber cómo habían sido los últimos meses en la vida de su gran amigo. Y así lo hizo.  
  
Dos días después ya tenían todo arreglado, el lugar de reunión sería a orillas del río Sirith en la tierra de Lossarnch,  
  
El día había llegado y Gimli ya se encontraba en el lugar.  
  
Dónde estará este elfo que siempre se jacta de ser puntual - decía Gimli mientras miraba para todos lados pero sin embargo no lo veía ni oía venir, hasta que se cansó, estaba a punto de apoyar la cabeza en la corteza de un árbol cuando se escucho una voz detrás de él que decía:  
  
Justo detrás de ti Gimli.  
  
El enano pegó un salto hacia delante y se lo quedó mirando con lo ojos bien abiertos por unos instantes hasta que pudo recuperar el aliento y exclamo:  
  
¡Elfo loco!, ¿qué pretendes?, ¡¿matarme del susto?!  
  
¡Discúlpame Gimli!, sabes que esa nunca fue mi intención - dijo Legolas entre risas y risas - yo solo respondí a la pregunta que estabas haciendo. Si no me escuchaste llegar no es problema mío.  
  
¡Claro, ahora es problema mío que ustedes, los elfos, no hagan ruido al caminar! ¡Eso si que es absurdo! - dijo Gimli todavía furioso.  
  
Luego de reiteradas disculpas de Legolas, Gimli finalmente se calmó y comenzaron a charlar sobre las distintas cosas que había comenzado a hacer cada uno en su nuevo hogar. Legolas en el sur de Ithilien y Gimli en Montañas Blancas. Ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando Gimli se paró y dijo:  
  
Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a caminar si querem..... - no terminó la frase y se quedo mirando a Legolas , a quien se le había dibujado una sonrisa pícara luego de escuchar la palabra "caminar", y después de unos instantes de estarse mirando finalmente comprendió y comenzó a gritar - ¡Ah no,! No me digas que has traído tu caballo - la sonrisa de Legolas era cada vez más grande lo que enfurecía todavía más a Gimli - ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a subirme otra vez en esa bestia, no luego de las dos caídas que sufrí la última vez y de las cuales todavía tengo magullones!.  
  
Vamos Gimli, esas dos caídas han sido culpa tuya por no agarrarte fuertemente de mí, pero prometo que esta vez no pasará nada, no te dejaré caer otra vez - dijo Legolas, que luego de hacer un corto pero profundo silbido apareció Arod trotando y relinchando alegremente entre los árboles  
  
Gimli quedó paralizado al verlo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más al respecto Legolas ya lo había ayudado a subir y al poco tiempo ya estaban trotando con dirección a Minas Tirith y mientras se alejaban se escuchaba la voz de Gimli diciendo: "tendrás que compensar todos y cada uno de los nuevos magullones que este animal me vuelva a causar". ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
También Éomer fue invitado a asistir al concilio. La lista de los que concurrirían era: por los Hobbits Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry; por los Elfos Galadriel, Elrond y Legolas; por los enanos Gimli y por los hombres: Éomer, Faramir y Éowyn; el concilio estaría presidido por Gandalf, el Rey Aragorn y la Reina Arwen Undomiel.  
  
Fin del Segundo Capítulo  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Adelantos del nuevo capítulo  
  
Se deliberará y se tomará la decisión sobre que hacer con Vusya. Quedará conformada la nueva comunidad junto con el rol que cada uno tendrá en ella.  
  
Agradecimientos  
  
--------------------  
  
Aurenar: ¡Hola!, gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gustó y espero que eso no cambie!. Fue fundamental que le cambie el final porque sino no hubiera podido crear la historia, pero que suerte que no te lo tomaste a mal. Gracias otra vez por tu comentario.  
  
Cilmawiel: gracias a vos también por tu review. ¿Dónde pone Tolkien que los elfos no lloran?, que nunca haya escrito eso no significa que no pueda pasar, yo me imagine de esa manera porque Nenya era muy querido para Galadriel y me pareció que haciendo que suelte una lágrima se podría expresar justo como yo quería el dolor que le causaba.  
  
MIL DICULPAS POR LO TARDE QUE LLEGÓ ESTE CAPITULO, PASA QUE NO ENCONTRABA EL TIEMPO PARA PODER SENTARME TRANQUILA A ESCRIBIR... PERO PROMETO QUE EL 3 LLEGARÁ EN MENOS DE DOS SEMANAS! 


	3. La Naturaleza de los Anillos

Capítulo 3: La naturaleza de los Anillos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
El día 24 de Abril, fecha del Concilio en Minas Tirith, fue un día que paso a ser un nuevo capítulo en el Libro Rojo, no sólo porque en él se congregaron Elfos, Hobbits, Hombres, Istari y Enano de los más importantes de la Tierra Media, sino también porque dio inicio a una nueva etapa, la cual era totalmente incierta para aquel entonces, pero que llegaría a perdurar en la memoria de todos hasta que las canciones que sean escritas para ellas desaparezcan de Arda.  
  
Faltando solo dos semanas comenzaron a llegar los miembros desde todas partes de la Tierra Media. Los primeros fueron el Señor Elrond junto con la Dama Galadriel, luego Faramir y Éowyn. Al día siguiente el Rey de Rohan Éomer, dos días más tarde Legolas y Gimli y por último, luego de siete días de la llegada de los últimos dos, los cuatro hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin pusieron sus lanudos pies sobre la ciudad.  
  
'Vaya vaya' - dijo Gimli con una sonrisa en la cara y sus manos en la cintura, mirando hacia la gran puerta de la ciudad - 'mira Legolas quienes finalmente han llegaron'.  
  
'¡Aiya pequeños amigos!' - dijo Legolas levantando la mano en señal de saludo.  
  
'¡Hola Legolas!¡Hola Gimli!' - exclamo Pippin.  
  
Bajaron de los poneys y fueron al encuentro de sus amigos y fue un feliz reencuentro.  
  
'Ya con ustedes aquí' - dijo Gimli con una expresión en la cara llena de alegría - 'la comunidad se vuelve a juntar en contra de todas mis esperanzas y esto me alegra el corazón.'  
  
Recorrieron juntos la ciudad contándose historias vividas este último año luego de la separación, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraban los demás. Aragorn, al verlos entrar, se acerco hasta ellos y les dio la bienvenida arrodillándose y dándole a cada uno un abrazo, y les dijo:  
  
'Bienvenidos a Minas Tirith mis queridos amigos, espero que su viaje haya sido bienaventurado y no como en aquellos días oscuros. Ahora pueden ir a dejar sus cosas al cuarto que les ha sido reservado y volver aquí para que podamos hablar o, si prefieren, echarse a descansar, porque mañana a la primera luz del alba nos reuniremos en el Patio del Árbol Blanco.'  
  
'No se los otros que quieran hacer' - dijo Frodo mirando fija pero cálidamente a Aragorn - 'pero yo seguro que volveré a esta sala. Ya a pasado un año y me gustaría saber que fue de la suerte de cada uno de los aquí presentes. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría escuchar y tal vez tengo algunas cosas que quieran ser escuchadas.'  
  
Los otros tres hobbits se miraron entre si y, mientras a Aragorn se le dibujada una sonrisa en la cara, dijeron al unísono: '¡Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos afuera!'.  
  
'Nunca nos perderíamos la oportunidad de conversar con nuestros amigos' - exclamo Merry y mientras miraba de reojo al salón agrego - 'ni tampoco de aquel fabuloso festín que veo sobre aquéllas largas y altas mesas.'  
  
Y entre risas fueron guiados al dormitorio. Fue una alegre velada, llena de historias de aventuras, chistes, festejos, anécdotas y música. La comunidad se había reunido otra vez y junto con ellos las personas y elfos más importantes que habían participado en la guerra contra Sauron, y duro hasta bien entrada la noche.  
  
El viento nocturno, que ya moría por la pronta salida del Sol, soplaba susurrando melodías melancólicas de lugares remotos y las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles bailaban al compás de la brisa. El cielo amaneció gris cubierto por finas nubes por las cuales todavía se filtraba algún que otro rayo de sol. Era un día de otoño como todos los demás, solo que la tensión que había en el aire era sofocante. El día anunciado hacia mes y medio atrás había llegado finalmente y pronto los participantes del concilio sabrían el porqué de la reunión. Uno a uno fueron sentándose en sus respectivos asientos, ordenados de acuerdo a las distintas razas que allí se reunían. El patio era amplio, con el gran Árbol Blanco en el medio, pero sin embargo el lugar era lo suficientemente ancho como para que los asientos se ubicaran a un costado del mismo. Las paredes eran todas blancas y tenían talladas imágenes capturadas de las distintas guerras sufridas por Gondor. Mostraban caballeros anónimos ya olvidados pero que se erguían orgullosamente en la roca defendiendo con su vida su amado país. Aragorn estaba de frente al semicírculo, a su derecha se encontraba Arwen y a su izquierda Gandalf. Luego Frodo, Sam, Pippin y Merry: Gimli, Éomer, Faramir y Éowyn y para cerrar Elrond, Galadriel y Legolas. Quedaron mirándose unos segundos hasta que Aragorn se levantó de su lugar y tomo la palabra:  
  
'Se preguntaran la razón de este llamado.' - decía mientras iba mirando a los ojos uno por uno - 'Han sido reunidos porque el destino de la Tierra Media puede llegar a estar comprometido una vez más, aunque todavía no lo sabemos con certeza.' - Al terminar de decir estas palabras todos los allí reunidos se movieron incómodamente en sus asientos mientras intercambiaban miradas. Aragorn continuo diciendo: 'En éste concilio escucharan sobre el posible peligro en el cual nos encontramos'. Se sentó nuevamente y le dio solemnemente la palabra a la Dama Galadriel quien comenzó lentamente a hablar.  
  
'Tres Anillos para los Reyes Elfos, altos en luz, bajo el cielo. Siete para los Señores Enanos en sus casas echas de piedra. Nueve para los hombres mortales poseedores del don de la muerte. Uno para la mano de el Señor Oscuro, sentado en su negro trono en la oscura tierra de Mordor. Un Anillo para esclavizar los anillos menores, para encontrarlos y conducirlos a las tinieblas en donde serían para siempre atados.' - hizo una leve pausa y gravemente continuo diciendo: 'Sin embargo, no todo lo que dice el verso de aquel Anillo al cual ya no nombramos es cierto. Hace poco y gracias al Señor Elrond descubrimos la existencia de un cuarto anillo élfico'  
  
El ambiente estaba silencioso salvo por el sonido de las hojas del Árbol Blanco meciéndose en el viento que provenía del Norte.  
  
'No entiendo.' - dijo Faramir - 'Los anillos élficos no son malignos, por lo tanto ¿cómo pueden llegar a ser peligrosos?.'  
  
'Hasta donde nosotros entendíamos de ellos' - dijo seriamente Elrond - 'esto que acabas de decir Faramir hijo de Denethor era verdadero, sin embargo sucedieron varios hechos ,que iremos relatando en su debido momento, que explicaran porqué puede ser lo contrario. Creo que ahora es tiempo de leerles el pergamino, les ayudará a entender un poco más la situación'. Desplegó con delicadeza el viejo pergamino y lo leyó lentamente, palabra por palabra lo que en él estaba escrito.  
  
'Los anillos élficos' - continuo diciendo Galadriel - 'fueron creados para ayudar a que su guardián aprendiese, curase y entendiese mejor sobre su tierra y las cosas que en ella crece, pero no sólo para su provecho, sino tan bien para los que los rodean. Sin embargo fueron creados con una mezcla de bien y de mal. Hace muchos años vivió un Alto Elfo cuyo nombre era Celebrimbor quien fue discípulo de un ser llamado Annatar y que, tardíamente, se dio cuenta que era Sauron disfrazado en hermosos atavíos. Fue en Ostin - Edhil, en la región de Eregion, donde lo consejos de Sauron fueron recibidos con mayor agrado, porque en aquel lugar habitaban la raza élfica Noldor quienes deseaban acrecentar la ingeniosidad y sutileza de sus obras. Al cabo de un tiempo crearon los Anillos del Poder. Sauron guiaba todos los trabajos y sabía exactamente todo lo que allí sucedía, porque lo que él realmente quería era someter a los elfos, los más poderosos hijos de Eru En aquel tiempo se crearon muchos anillos, 16 en total como bien dice el pergamino. También fue en ese momento cuando Sauron forjó, en secreto en el Monte del Destino, aquel objeto que ataría todos los destinos de los habitantes de la Tierra Media. Todos los anillos menores gobernados bajo un mismo soberano, sus poderes asi como también su duración en el tiempo estarían atados a los de él. El poder de los anillos élficos era muy grande y quien habría de gobernarlos tendría que ser aun mayor, es por eso que Sauron deposito en el Anillo Único gran parte de su fuerza y voluntad, y éste le daba la facultad de poder leer y gobernar la mente asi como también ver todas las cosas que cada guardián de algún anillo menor hacia. Ni bien Sauron se puso el Anillo, los elfos se dieron cuenta quien realmente era y cuales eran sus propósitos. Ocultaron de Sauron los anillos quien exigía que le fueran devueltos ya que gracias a él habían sido forjados. Sin embargo pudieron escapar y fueron entregados a distintos guardianes. Narya fue dado a Cirdán quien luego se lo paso a Gandalf; Vilya fue entregado a Gil - Galad quien luego se lo paso a Elrond y, por último, Nenya me fue encomendado a mi. Por lo que dice el pergamino Vusya fue encomendado a un elfo llamado Eithon, pero si él lo sigue teniendo no lo sabemos.'  
  
Todos estaban en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Elrond contaban. Luego de terminar estas palabras, Galadriel volvió a sentarse y prosiguió Elrond.  
  
'Los tres anillos compartían el poder de detener los efectos del deterioro del paso del tiempo manteniendo escondidos estos lugares para la mente de Sauron, por lo tanto creemos que Vusya también tiene ese mismo poder. Sin embargo cada anillo tenia un poder particular. No fue obra del azar que el primer Concilio que celebramos fuera en Rivendel. Aquella hermosa ciudad se encontraba bajo la influencia de Vilya cuyo poder particular era el de entendimiento y fortalecimiento. ¿Y no se acuerdan también de lo que sintieron aquellos que entraron en Lothlórien?, ¿no parecía como si se encontraran en una región en donde el tiempo se había detenido casi por completo, como evocando lo antiguo?. Nenya, el anillo del agua obraba allí casi revirtiendo el paso del tiempo. Y por último Narya, y no por ello menos importante, que encendía los corazones de quienes se encontraban alrededor de su guardián. Pero Vusya, cuál podría ser su poder en particular no lo sabemos tampoco.' - Elrond se sentó nuevamente en su lugar con una mano llevada a la frente, tratando de descifrar el secreto que guardaba el cuarto anillo.  
  
Éomer observó a Elrond y Galadriel por unos instantes hasta que dijo: 'Nosotros, los hombres de Rohan, no sabíamos de la existencia de los mismos y todo lo que he venido escuchado hasta el momento es nuevo para mí. Sin embargo siento que no termina acá, que aún tienen grandes hechos que contar. '  
  
'Así es Éomer.' - dijo Gandalf - 'Nosotros ya no somos los guardianes de los tres. Han sido destruidos.'  
  
Todos los allí presentes se estremecieron ante aquellas palabras. Sabían que algo único se había perdido para siempre. Frodo recordó por unos instantes su paseo por la bella Lothlórien donde vio el resplandor de Nenya y sintió gran dolor al oír de su perdida. Le Tierra Media ya no sería la misma sin los tres anillos, la habían conservado hermosa con un sutil toque mágico, pero todo ello ya había pasado y nunca volvería.  
  
'Y lo hemos echo' - continuó diciendo Gandalf - 'debido que significaban una gran peligro para sus guardianes.'  
  
Le contó de el incremento de poder sentido y de todo lo que ello significaba. Todo parecía apuntar hacia un ya conocido destino, un próximo Señor Oscuro. Entendieron las razones y supieron que la destrucción de los mismos había sido la decisión más sabia aunque no por ello menos dolorosa. Sin embargo ya no pensaban en eso, sus pensamientos giraban ahora entorno del cuarto anillo, de misterioso Vusya.  
  
'Son pocas incógnitas las que se nos presentan ' - dijo Éowyn finalmente - ' sin embargo son las más importantes y las más difíciles de descifrar.¿Dónde esta Vusya? ¿cuál es su poder particular? y la peor de todas ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de otra oscuridad?.  
  
'Valerosa dama' - le respondió Gandalf - 'la última pregunta que has hecho es la más difícil de responder porque no sabemos cómo actuará su guardián. Vusya ya pudo haber sido destruido también, librando a la Tierra Media del peor de sus temores o no, y por esto mismo todavía no es tiempo de comenzar a perder las esperanzas. Quien lo tiene es un elfo y si Celebrimbor se lo confió fue porque seguramente era sabio. Sin embargo cualquier criatura viviente puede ser seducida por el poder y la falsa grandeza por lo tanto debemos actuar.'  
  
'¿Pero por dónde comenzar?.' - exclamo Gimli, quien no dejaba de acariciar nerviosamente su barba - 'Gandalf, la Tierra Media es un lugar muy grande'.  
  
'Lo sé mi querido Enano. Sin embargo en la historia de los elfos podemos encontrar una especie de respuesta.' - comentó Gandalf - 'Los anillos élficos fueron creados en la Segunda Edad y los elfos de aquellas épocas solían establecerse en el norte, por lo tanto esa será el primer lugar ha revisar. Nadie aquí dijo que sería fácil, ¿pero que otra alternativa tenemos?, ninguna. Habrá que trazar un camino a seguir pasando sobre todo por los bosques, montañas y colinas.'  
  
'Pues bien' - exclamó Pippin - '¿cuándo nos pondremos en marcha?, porque antes de que eso pase quiero procurarme de un buen almuerzo ya que aprendí que la comida es algo que escasea en los viajes. '  
  
Ninguno de los allí presentes se sorprendió al escuchar semejante pregunta y comentario debido a que ya estaban acostumbrados a las prioridades de sus queridos amigos hobbits y le dedicaron una cálida mirada.  
  
'Mease Peregrin Tuk' - dijo Aragorn - 'nos pondremos en marcha una vez terminado de trazar el camino correspondiente, así que hssta ese momento podrá saciarse con la comida que quiera'  
  
'Eso es lo único que quería escuchar' - dijo Pippin con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.  
  
Gandalf se levantó de sus asiento y dijo - 'Aquí termina entonces el Concilio de Minas Tirith, quedando pendiente pensar el camino a tomar y los lugares que habremos de atravesar así como también saber quienes están dispuestos a realizar ésta tarea, sin embargo eso será llevado acabo mañana, por hoy ya hemos terminado. Cada uno piense muy bien qué es lo que quiere hacer, porque llevará un largo tiempo la búsqueda'  
  
Y con estas palabras el 24 de Abril termino. Uno por uno fueron abandonando el precioso jardín y se retiraron a los lugares que cada uno quisiera mientras la noche iba llegando a la ciudad.  
  
Fin del Tercer Capítulo  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Adelantos del nuevo capítulo  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Bueno bueno, al final el capítulo no termino como yo esperaba que iba a terminar, la comunidad y el papel de cada uno será recién en el siguiente porque todavía quiero pensarlo un poco más, prefiero no "apresurarme" como diría Bárbol no?.  
  
Agradecimientos  
  
--------------------  
  
Aurenar: ¡Gracias por tus palabras!, la verdad que me alegra que pienses que puedo ambientar la historia como se merece, aunque me falta mucho camino por recorrer no?. Gracias también por el consejo! A veces ese tipo de cosas se me pasan y me gusta que me las hagan notar así puedo mejorar capítulo a capítulo. Besos!  
  
Elenawen: Me alegro que te haya gustado!, y prometo continuarla lo más rápido que pueda!, ¡Gracias por el review!. Besos!  
  
Debo disculparme nuevamente por la demora de este capítulo, pero esta vez no tuve nada que ver!, mis padres me ofrecieron irme a lo de mis abuelos por dos semanas y me gustó mucho la idea, cuando llegué me encontré que a la computadora le había entrado un virus y destruyó todos los archivos, entre ellos el capítulo 3 que lo tenia casi echo y por ello lo tuve que reinscribir. Así que, si la máquina así lo quiere, el capítulo 4to llegará mucho antes que lo que tardó este. 


End file.
